


Burning Up

by RamenDelightful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Elements of sex pollen and heat fic, Hand Jobs, Jutsu Gone Right, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Blood Prison, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, kind of sort of I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find the sealing jutsu Mui had put on him is back. It doesn't hurt this time but the ropes covering his body are making him feel weird and he immediately rushes to his Sensei's apartment to ask the man for help.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 435





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Blood Prison' if you haven't watched it...please do it's the horniest thing I've ever seen. There's not much plot to this, I just really wanted to nerf Mui's sealing jutsu for PWP because...have y'all seen it??

“Kakashi-Sensei!! Hey, open up!” Naruto attempts to yell through the wood of Kakashi’s locked front door. “It’s important!” He tries again, louder this time, knowing that he’s making enough of a commotion that soon people will come out and complain about all the noise. 

This was an emergency though.

Finally the door creaks open, revealing a groggy Kakashi who looks close to slamming the door shut in Naruto's face and going back to sleep. Before he can the blond is pushing past him, entering the small apartment. 

“Make yourself at home.” Kakashi says dryly before re-locking his front door. “Maa, Naruto...you know we have today off right? Shouldn’t you be resting?” He yawns as he squints down at the near frantic boy in front of him. 

“I know but look!” Naruto hurriedly unzips his jacket, lack of shirt underneath it immediatly revealing what look like rope tattoos crossing over his chest and around his neck.

Kakashi suddenly looks much more awake.

“Isn’t that the warden from Hozuki Castle’s sealing jutsu? I thought it’d released when he died?” The Jonin asks, moving closer to get a better look at the markings. 

“It did! Or it was supposed to? I woke up this morning and the tattoos were back, what do I do Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto asks, worried blue eyes looking to the Jonin for guidance. 

“Huh?” Kakashi blinks at him owlishly. “Me? Naruto, why didn’t you go to the Hospital or Tsunade with this? I’m not exactly an expert on seals.” He says, confused; failing to follow the blond’s logic on how he could help his situation at all. 

Naruto’s cheeks flush as he realizes he’s going to have to give the Jonin a little more information.

“Ah see it’s, um, the jutsu doesn’t exactly-It’s. It’s different than before? I can still infuse chakra but the rope markings just kind of feel hot now? Instead of hurting like before.” Naruto's gaze stays on the floor as he tries his best to explain his situation without revealing too much.

The truth is he’d woken up this morning, confused, drenched in sweat, and very turned on. The tattoos that had reappeared, seemingly overnight, pulsed against his skin even when he wasn't trying to use his chakra. They were making him so warm he couldn’t even bare to put a shirt on under his jacket before he’d sprinted to Kakashi’s apartment. 

Come to think of it, Naruto’s not entirely sure why he’d rushed to the Copy Ninja’s place either. He just knew he couldn’t go to the hospital like this and risk the jutsu flaring up and his uh, problem coming back. 

He’d already had to jerk off a couple times that morning and despite his best efforts, it wasn’t helping his situation much. Naruto was so used to using chakra for every day tasks that he’d reactivated the jutsu several times in his rush to get dressed; even the run to Kakashi’s apartment had been a close call. 

“Can you show me?” Kakashi says, concern clear in his voice, yanking Naruto from his thoughts.

Well Naruto did come here hoping Kakashi could help; he couldn’t exactly do that without knowing what they were working with. 

“Yeah, ok.” He says, steeling himself before forming the hand seal for shadow clone jutsu. As a second Naruto poofs into existence beside him, both blonds gasp as the tattoos across their bodies dimly glow red, but the clone stays in existence and steadies himself after a moment.

Naruto lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm his body down. He was way too warm; open jacket already starting to stick to his skin from the effort it took to summon the single clone. 

“I thought you said they didn’t hurt?” Kakashi shifts a little, looking tense.

Dismissing the clone, Naruto runs a hand through blond locks in frustration, he really didn’t want to explain this.

“They don’t...but it’s-I don't know. It still feels weird with these things wrapped around like all of me this time.” He pushes a jacket sleeve up to show the rope marking looped around his wrist. 

“All of you?” Kakashi asks, eyes roaming the blond’s figure curiously.

Naruto’s ears burn as he resists the urge to cover himself like some kind of maiden.

“I uh, y-yeah.” His voice wobbles as Kakashi steps closer. Activating the jutsu had gotten him worked up again and the Jonin closing the distance between them wasn't exactly helping.

Kakashi’s gaze is focused on the tattoos wrapping around his chest when a hand absentmindedly reaches out to touch one. Naruto trembles as fingers brush over the rope-like marking, it feels surprisingly cool against his burning skin and he has to fight the urge to press into it. 

“Can you activate it again? If it doesn't hurt?” His voice sounds lost in concentration as the hand on Naruto’s torso presses flat against the tattoo, like Kakashi has no idea what it’s doing to him. 

Naruto nods and this time only sends the smallest amount of chakra into the palm of his hand, just enough to activate the jutsu. His knees still shake though as the markings faintly glow and warmth pulses through his body a second time. 

He blindly reaches out for support and his hand lands on a steady shoulder. The tattoos are still glowing as Kakashi’s hand travels down his torso, following the rope’s path. Naruto groans and he clutches to the Jonin, unable to hold it in as his body begs him to get closer to whatever it is that’s finally giving his burning skin some relief.

“Mm, I think I see why you didn't want to go to the hospital.” Kakashi mutters distractedly.

Naruto catches how his eyes flick down to the, now prominent, bulge in his pants. He knows he should feel embarrassed, being this turned on in front of his sensei of all people, but all he can think about is how to get Kakashi to touch him more. 

Hands suddenly frame his waist, thumbs gently running over the thick braided rope tattoos there. Naruto hisses at the touch, It feels good but the first contact is shocking, like jumping into a river on a hot day. 

Unfortunately Kakashi seems to mistake it for a sign of pain and immediately removes his hands and attempts to back away. The second they leave his skin a whine crawls out of Naruto as he uses his tight grip on the Jonin’s shoulder to stop his retreat.

“Please, Kakashi-Sensei.” He pants, not entirely sure what he’s asking for. Both hands now gripping at the man in front of him trying to pull him closer.

Kakashi tenses against him as the situation seems to sink in; hesitant hands slowly return to his waist and Naruto presses into them. They stand there like that, in Kakashi’s living room, Naruto’s labored breathing the only sound for what feels like forever before Kakashi finally speaks. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.” His voice is hushed against Nartuo’s ear, like he knows what Naruto’s asking of him but needs to hear it out loud to cross that line. 

Naruto rests his head against a firm shoulder and tries his best to formulate a coherent answer.

“Just-just touch me please, I'm-my body’s so hot, but-“ Kakashi’s fingers shift slightly on his waist and Naruto’s breath catches in his throat as they graze the tattoos still warming his skin. “But your hands feel nice.” He mumbles the last part against the material of Kakashi’s shirt as he buries his face into the man's neck. 

Arms carefully encircle his bare waist and pull him closer. Naruto sighs into Kakashi’s neck and presses up against the man holding him. Somehow Kakashi feels like a human ice pack on his flushed skin; Naruto knows Kakashi can't actually be this cold to the touch but something about the contact soothes the heat radiating off him and he wants to bury himself in it. 

The hug is nice for a moment but he finds himself starting to fidget in the hold, needing more. 

Naruto’s in the middle of trying to figure out how to ask the Jonin to touch him more when Kakashi shifts slightly against him, thigh brushing the blond’s hip, and Naruto automatically grinds against it. Unable to stop himself from chasing the contact. 

When Kakashi doesn't immediately pull away he takes it as a sign to continue as he thrusts almost urgently against the lean thigh, whining into the crook of Kakashi’s neck. Naruto can feel his face flush as he thinks he could probably come just from this. He’d prefer not to but he’s not sure he can even stop himself at this point. 

That is, until strong hands hold him still; creating distance between their bodies and Naruto backs up enough to look the Jonin in the eye. Distantly worried he’d done something wrong but mostly frustrated at the sudden lack of contact.

“We should…move this somewhere else.” Kakashi says in a strained voice. 

Naruto looks up at him, confused for a second as he tries to force his brain to comprehend the words instead of focusing on how good the grip on his hips feels, wishing the hands were somewhere lower. But then he’s being carefully walked backwards, until Naruto gets the hint and turns himself around to walk properly the rest of the way to Kakashi’s bedroom. 

For some reason, he feels more flustered looking at the bed in front of him than he did when he was trying to get off on the Jonin’s leg moments ago. Even through his foggy mind Naruto feels nerves pick at him, he’d never done anything like this before. Was he just supposed to sit on the bed? Should he take his clothes off now? His hands shake as they fumble at the button of his pants before a hand on his stops them and a chest presses against his back.

“Here, let me.” Kakashi says soothingly against the shell of his ear, clearly noticing how the blond had tensed up upon entering the room. 

Naruto hisses as nimble hands carefully drag down the zipper that his dick’s currently flush against, having made the mistake of opting out of underwear as well in his rush this morning. There’s a surprised hum at his back as his pants pool around his ankles and his dick is finally freed. 

Slender hands run along the rope tattoos crossing over his hips before dipping down to touch what they can of the ones looping over each of Naruto’s thighs. 

“Hm, you weren’t kidding about them being everywhere.” Kakashi says, sounding almost impressed.

Naruto’s about to make a snarky comment when lips kiss at the rope wrapping behind his neck, effectively shutting him up. He quickly reaches back to grapple at what he can of Kakashi to stay standing as he trembles, arching into the touch.

Apparently the ropes, on top of making Naruto feel like he was in a sauna, were sensitive to any kind of touching. Which Kakashi seems to have already figured out as he places several more kisses along the back of his neck and Naruto moans out the man’s name. 

Naruto squirms against the Jonin as hands continue to run along the ropes, but leave his aching cock untouched. 

He really really needs Kakashi to touch him right now. 

“Senseiii.” Naruto whines, pulling their bodies flush and grinding back against the clear outline of Kakashi’s dick he can feel through the man’s pants. Teeth scrape against his skin as the Jonin groans into his neck and Naruto distantly realizes this means Kakashi had removed his mask at some point and feels another wave of heat course through him that has nothing to do with the jutsu.

He’s seconds away from resorting to begging Kakashi to touch him when he’s suddenly turned around. 

Kakashi’s kissing him before he’s able to catch a glimpse of the man’s face, which Naruto wants to be mad about but the lips moving against his are very distracting. The Jonin refuses to pause his attack on his mouth even as Naruto’s legs hit the edge of the mattress behind him. Naruto makes a surprised sound as the firm body against his guides him to lay down on the bed. 

He finds his fingers running through silver hair; trying to pull the man on top of him impossibly closer before he’s even aware that he’d reached out for the Jonin. Naruto moans into the mouth on his as a hand runs over the tattoo running across his thigh and follows it up to the ones around his hips, soothing his burning skin. Even as they kiss heatedly the mouth on his is like a cool glass of water to Naruto’s overheating body. 

Their lips finally part and as Kakashi tries to back away Naruto’s grip in the Jonin’s hair tightens without thinking, not willing to let him put more than the couple inches necessary to breath between them. Kakashi looks a little surprised by the firm grip before relaxing and settling back on top of the blond. Naruto can feel his breath against his face as he lets his eyes roam over the bare face in front of him greedily, burning the details of it into his muddled brain to think over later. 

“Naruto, I’m not going anywhere.” He says leaning in to kiss him again. “You have to let me go though if you want me to help with _this._ ” Kakashi smiles as feather light fingers teasingly run up the length of Naruto’s leaking cock and the blond almost chokes on the sharp intake of breath it forces him to take as his dick twitches against his stomach. 

Naruto hesitantly releases his grip but not before pulling the man down into another kiss, he can feel Kakashi’s lips curl against his as he smiles into it and it makes Narutuo’s heart flutter pleasantly against his ribs. 

Kakashi doesn't go far as he starts to work his way down the blond’s torso, lips following the rope’s path until they reach his hips. Kakashi has to press him down into the bed to keep Naruto from thrusting up against the touch, desperate for contact with the man so close to his dick.

Glancing down to complain about how Kakashi’s _still_ not touching him is a mistake because the sight has Naruto close to coming. He watches Kakashi lick a wet stripe over the rope that runs up his inner thigh and squirms against the hold on his hips as precome drips onto his stomach, whining out Kakashi’s name.

A dark eye looks up at Naruto like he’d forgotten he was there for a second, fully immersed in exploring the ropes twisting around every part of the blond underneath him. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Kakashi mumbles against a splayed out thigh before forcing himself to move away. 

As he moves to get up from the bed Naruto’s groggy mind panics at the sudden distance and lurches up to follow. Unfortunately, he unthinkingly pulls at his chakra to force his lead like body into action and doesn't get far as the markings across his body glow.

Kakash’s hands are back on him instantly, petting at the burning marks apologetically.

“I’m just getting something, I’m not leaving.” He promises, sounding like he’s talking to a wounded animal as he stands and moves to the bedside table.

Naruto grumbles at his own stupidity, he knew Kakashi wouldn’t just leave him like this but any second the Jonin wasn't on him felt unbearable, Kakashi’s touch was the only thing that seemed able to break through the heat that felt like it was burning him from the inside out. He wants to tell the Jonin as much but the marks are still humming against his skin and it’s taking all Naruto’s concentration to not to come before Kakashi even gets a chance to touch him. 

The bed dips as Kakashi crawls back onto it and Naruto only has a second to think about what sounds like a cap being popped open, before a slick hand is wrapping around his painfully hard cock and he moans loud enough that a small part of him is worried someone will hear. But as the hand on his dick speeds up, Naruto decides he doesn't care as he gasps out Kakashi's name and thrusts into the touch.

It can’t have been more than a minute before Naruto's shouting the Jonin’s name, throat scratchy from the volume of it, as he comes so hard that some of it lands across the tattoos high on his chest and he hisses as the hot on hot contact burns. 

Naruto shudders as Kakashi continues to stroke him through it all; it’s almost overwhelming but that doesn't stop his hips from twitching up into the touch encouragingly. 

As he glances down, he catches the Jonin looking at him so intensely that his body decides to put all his remaining energy into getting hard again as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, his few remaining brain cells work on figuring out how to ask Kakashi to touch him more. Slender hands no longer on him as the Jonin looks at Naruto like he’s not sure what else he’s allowed to do. 

“Sensei I need-please I-“ Apparently all his brain cells went to his dick as well because he’s having a hard time getting a coherent sentence out; Kakashi’s hands resting on his thighs aren't helping the situation either. Naruto groans in frustration before rolling his hips up at the man, praying that Kakashi gets the message.

Which he must, because just like that Kakashi’s back between his thighs, sucking marks along the rope tattoos that loop over muscular legs and twist along soft inner thighs before disappearing to meet with the ones wrapped around his hips behind him. Kakashi’s lips are relentless against the tattoos, soothing the burn of them while also making Naruto feel infinitely hotter as he gasps under the thorough attention.

Now that he’s able to see what Kakashi’s doing between his legs, Naruto notices the bottle of lube and watches as the jonin hurriedly squeezes some into his palm before coating his fingers with it. He still manages to jump though when a slick finger presses against tense flesh, unsure if he wants to press into it or jerk away even as one works its way inside of him. 

“Naruto.” Kakashi says it like a command, making Naruto open eyes he hadn't realized he’d scrunched shut and look at him. “You have to relax.” He says, voice softening.

“Easy for you to say, it feels weird.” Naruto grumbles, at least the discormort of having a finger steadily moving in his ass was making him feel a little more lucid.

“Mn, I’m well aware of how it feels.” Kakashi says so casually Naruto almost misses it. 

“Wha-you?” But that’s as far as he gets as Kakashi’s slick finger inside of him brushes against something that has Naruto chasing the feeling as he groans into his fist.

A second finger’s added and Naruto hardly notices because now that Kakashi’s found this spot inside him he seems determined to hit it every time even as the Jonin leans forward to mouth at his torso. Kakashi’s teeth catch a nipple and Naruto arches up into the touch, torn between trying to bare down on the man’s fingers or press up into the mouth that’s sucking and nipping at his chest. 

More lube is blindly added and as the digits inside of him pick up pace the room starts to fill with slick wet sounds that make the blond squirm.

“Good Naruto, just like that.” Kakashi practically purrs against him as Naruto takes a third finger and the stretch of it pulls a moan from him. The reaction has more praise spilling from Kakashi’s lips and Naruto’s face burns as hot as the tattoos covering him from the attention. The Jonin’s voice is rough and deeper than he’s used to and it makes him shiver as he feels the vibrations of it on his skin.

Naruto whines as he tries to thrust down to meet the arch of the slim digits that have suddenly switched from fucking into him to moving and stretching his insides. It’s not unpleasant but he really needs Kakashi to keep hitting whatever that was inside of him. 

“K-Kakashi-Sen-“ He tries but Kakashi seems to know what he wants. Fingers plunge into him again, hitting the bundle of nerves that has Naruto panting and unable to remember what he was going to complain about. 

Until Kakashi removes his fingers entirely, sitting back on his heels, and Naruto makes an embarrassingly needy sound. He quickly hooks a leg around whatever he can of the Jonin, trying to pull him back to him. When that doesn't get him anywhere Naruto forces himself to focus, not understanding why the Jonin’s stopped. 

Hungry mismatched eyes look down at him as Kakashi pants, face slightly flushed. Something in his gaze makes heat tug at Naruto’s insides and his hips roll of their own accord, trying to draw the man back between his legs. He hears Kakashi curse quietly before untangling himself from Naruto’s leg and moving with rapid precision as his shirt and pants are tossed aside. 

Naruto only has a second to admire the scarred skin in front of him before his eyes are drawn to the hard length between the Jonin’s legs. His own dick throbs as slim fingers slide from the tip to the base of it, coating it in a generous amount of lube as Kakashi hisses at the contact. 

He’s so busy staring at the man’s dick that Naruto’s caught off guard as firm hands rearrange him. They’re almost flush against each other as one of his legs is thrown over the Jonin’s shoulder, then there’s something much bigger than Kakashi’s fingers pressing against him and Naruto groans as he begins to ease into him. 

“Sensei come _on._ ” Naruto whines as he wiggles his hips in an attempt to get the Jonin further inside of him. 

“Patience Naruto.” Kakashi grits out, like he wants to be fully inside the blond just as badly but is holding himself back.

He’s about to tell Kakashi to fuck patience and fuck _him_ but then theres lips and teeth on his neck as Kakashi leans down, sinking further inside the blond. Naruto moans as teeth drag over the rope marking on his neck and Kakashi rocks into him deeper, inch by inch. 

Having to force himself to relax and let his body adjust to the cock pressing into him has Naruto feeling far too aware of how the ropes coiling around his body feel hotter than ever and it makes him fidget uncomfortably.

Patience never was his strong suit.

Hooking his free leg around the Jonin again, Naruto uses the leverage to thrust up and they both curse as Kakashi’s hips stutter forward, slamming flush against him. 

Nails bite into sides, holding him still as Kakashi pants into his neck and presses impossibly deeper in him, groaning out the blond’s name as he tries to get control over the part of him that wants to fuck into the tight heat surrounding him. 

Naruto feels like he could come just from how full he feels with Kakashi inside of him, the stretch burns but it’s also soothing his scalding body.

He feels like he’s losing his mind.

“ _Kakashi._ ” Naruto pleads, just now realizing how hoarse his voice already is as just the one word is a struggle to get out. “Please, I- _fuck_ , m-move already.” Whining as he fights the grip holding him still, urging the man inside of him to do something, anything. 

Kakashi lets out a breath against his neck and seems to relax, mumbling something that sounds like an apology as he moves back enough so their lips can meet. 

The grip on his hips is bruising as Kakashi starts to slowly thrust into him, the drag against his insides as the jonin pulls the slightest amount out before pressing back into him is maddening. Naruto can’t stop the needy noises that spill out of him, muffled against Kakashi's lips as he moans. It’s so much but not nearly enough as his untouched dick leaks precome against his stomach, bouncing slightly with each thrust of the Jonin’s hips. 

“Kakashi-nghh-sen-sensei, c-come on, fuck me please.” Naruto begs against lips that are still kissing him. He needs more, almost activating the jutsu again in his desperation to get the Jonin to pick up the pace. 

“Mhn, I’m pretty sure I am fucking you.” He says teasingly as he thrusts forward suddenly, forcing a moan out of the blond. 

“Y-you know what I mean. Stop messing with me already.” Naruto feels his face heat up at the sly look Kakashi gives him and the smirk that he can actually see now. 

Honestly if he wasn’t so busy trying to get the man to fuck him he’d probably swoon over it because it looks amazing on his face. 

“Ok, ok.” Kakashi says lightly, backing away until he’s towering over him, reaffirming his hold on Naruto's hips before pulling out and slamming back into him. Naruto shouts as Kakashi finally hits that spot deep inside him again. “More like this then?” 

He can’t answer because now the Jonin’s really fucking him and all thoughts that aren’t moaning Kakashi’s name as loud as he possibly can are thrown out the window. 

Half lidded eyes rake over him as Kakashi watches the blond come undone. Gaze lingering on the many marks and bites now following the path of the jutsu’s ropes before landing on Naruto’s leaking cock. 

“Could you come like this?” 

The question catches Naruto by surprise and he’s unable to stop how his whole body trembles, it almost sounds like a challange as the Jonin continues to fuck him. 

Honestly every second since Kakashi had gotten his dick inside him and Naruto had managed to not come felt like a small victory, so he’s positive he could. 

He tries to say no though because he desperately wants Kakashi’s cool touch on his dick again, but as the Jonin pulls Naruto's hips down to meet his he hears himself moan out what sounds suspiciously like yes. 

Kakashi’s leaning forward before he can take it back and Naruto feels like he’s being bent in half as the new angle allows the Jonin to sink even deeper inside him. Naruto groans as precome surges up from his aching cock and drips over the tattoos that are still red hot against his skin.

Nails scrape across broad shoulders as Kakashi nuzzles into the blond’s neck, mouthing at the thick rope tattoo there. Naruto shudders, squirming as the action sends a zing of heat through his body as Kakashi almost frantically thrusts into him. It has him on the verge of coming and he fights against it, not ready for this to end yet. 

The Jonin’s hips jerk as the tight heat around him clamps down suddenly.

“ _Naruto._ ” Kakashi groans hotly against his skin.

The almost broken way his name tumbles out of the Jonin’s mouth is the final straw. As soon as the word leaves Kakashi’s lips Naruto's coming, and coming, as Kakashi moans into his neck and fucks him through it, not far behind. Sharp teeth bite down into the rope marking hard enough to break skin and Naruto swears he comes a second time as the jutsu suddenly flares back up as Kakashi comes deep inside him. 

He’s burning up and being simultaneously doused out as Kakashi keeps rocking into him, peppering Naruto’s abused neck with kisses. Naruto squirms as it becomes too much and he’s legitimately worried he’ll start to get hard again if Kakashis doesn’t stop. 

The blond winces at the strange feeling of cum and lube shifting inside him as Kakashi carefully pulls out. As he looks to Kakashi though he catches the Jonin hungrily watching it leak out of him and the sight has his body quaking like it wants him to come again. The pitiful groan it forces out of him draws Kakashi’s attention back to his face, which the Jonin promptly leans down to kiss. 

Naruto tries to kiss back but is still panting as he lays bonelessly on Kakashi’s bed.

The ropes seem to have finally taken mercy on him and settled but fabric suddenly scrubbing against his skin makes him jump as Kakashi uses his discarded shirt to wipe up the mess between them. Naruto’s breath hitches as it moves between his thighs to gently brush against his abused hole, fingers pressing against the ring of muscle, trying to get what they can of Kakashi’s cum out before it becomes uncomfortable. 

“D-don’t.” Naruto groans, gripping Kakashi’s shoulders to ground himself as his body starts to react to the touch. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna get hard again.”

Kakashi looks half surprised and half like he really wants to see that, before he’s pulling his hand away like the blond asked and tossing the shirt across the room. 

He tries to back out of Naruto’s space but the blond’s not letting that happen anytime soon. Using his grip around Kakashi’s shoulders he pulls the Jonin close, rolling them sideways. Limbs tangle together as Naruto snakes his arms around Kakashi before he can try and dislodge himself; quickly getting comfortable and resting his head on the man’s chest.

The body under him feels tense for a second before a shaky breath is making Naruto’s head rise and fall as Kakashi relaxes, accepting his fate as the blond’s pillow. 

************

Naruto wakes up sometime that afternoon, judging by how the sun shines harshly through Kakashi’s window; he has to squint against the bright light as he looks up at the still sleeping man next to him.

Blue eyes stare at the face in front of him; shifting a little he pulls an arm free so he can reach up and touch pale skin. His thumb runs over the mole at the corner of Kakashi’s lips and he smiles as he thinks about the ridiculous things they’d come up with as kids about this face that Naruto’s now allowed to see and touch.

His head feels clearer than before and it lets doubt creep in as he caresses the man’s face. The thought that Kakashi may have just seen this as helping him out with the jutsu makes something raw in his chest ache. As he pulls his hand away Naruto considers pretending to be asleep so he could cuddle the man for a bit longer. 

Blunt nails suddenly scratch at Naruto's scalp, making him jump. A dark eye that definitely wasn't open before peeks down at him as fingers continue to pet at golden locks like he’s one of Kakashi’s ninken that he’s trying to comfort. 

“Ah, h-how long have you been awake?” Naruto asks nervously. 

There was still a small chance Kakashi had just woken up and hadn’t been awake while he’d been molesting his face moments ago.

“Mmn, a while.” Kakashi says and even if Naruto couldn't see the sneaky grin on his face right now he’d still be able to hear the clear amusement in his voice.

Damn.

“You could have gotten up or something.” Naruto mumbles, embarrassed at having been caught ogling the Jonin in his sleep.

Kakashi’s eyebrows raise as if to call attention to how Naruto’s got one arm still tightly wrapped around him and a leg swung over the Jonin’s hip, effectively trapping him. Naruto blushes as he attempts to untangle himself for a second before a hand on his waist stops him. 

“It’s fine.” The hand on his waist runs up his side before settling around him. “Maa, it would have been nice though if you’d let me grab a book or something before making me your personal body pillow.” He sighs dramatically, pulling Naruto closer to him. 

The blond huffs out a laugh, about to comment on how reading porn was probably considered poor post-sex manners, until his eyes catch sight of the rope tattoo still wrapped around his wrist.

“Wha-they’re still here?” Naruto says, inspecting the marking. They weren’t making him hot anymore so he hadn't noticed.

“What did you expect to happen?” Kakashi asks, sitting up a little to look at him better.

“I don't know after we-ya know, I assumed the jutsu had released or som-don't give me that look!” Naruto yells at the man that's now looking at him like he's the dumbest person on the planet.

“Why would sleeping together get rid of the jutsu?” Kakashi asks, still looking at him like he’d grown a second head.

Naruto sputters for a moment, not sure how to respond. He hadn’t really thought that part through, it’d just felt so good it seemed like what the jutsu wanted? Not that jutsus could...want things. The tattoos had stopped trying to burn into his skin at least so it’d done something. 

“Well then why’d you-If you didn't think it’d break the jutsu then why…?” Naruto trails off, unable to actually say it, looking down at Kakashi’s bed sheets as if they’re suddenly very interesting. 

A shadow’s cast over him as Kakashi pushes at his shoulder until the blond’s on his back and he leans down to kiss him; even without the jutsu urging Naruto closer he still finds himself getting lost in it.

“Well what was I supposed to do with you humping my leg and begging me to touch you?” Kakashi murmurs against his lips and Naruto’s so caught up in the kiss he almost misses it.

“I didn’t-I mean, I did but- you don't have to say it like that!” Naruto’s face flushes as he half heartedly pushes at the Jonin’s chest, fussing against him as Kakashi smirks down at him, clearly amused at how easily flustered the blond is considering what they’d done just hours ago.

There’s a moment where their eyes meet, Naruto’s flickering between Kakashi’s eyes and lips, and it feels like it could happen a second time but then Kakashi’s pulling away and sitting up on the bed. 

“We really should get you to the hospital.” Kakashi almost sounds like he’s scolding himself as he moves to stand, looking cautiously back at Naruto. “How do you feel?” 

Naruto’s confused about the concern at first but as he moves to sit up a sharp pain in his backside stops him. 

Ah, that’s what he meant. 

“M’fine.” He says, rolling off the bed more carefully, swatting at the hands Kakashi puts out to catch him in case he falls. 

Naruto steadies himself on shaky legs and now that they’re both standing there naked he’s not sure what to do, so he lets his eyes roam over the other man's body; finally able to appreciate it.

“See something you like?” Kakashi teases, breaking the silence between them and making Naruto jump.

He wishes that he still had the tattoo’s glowing as an excuse as his face turns bright red.

“No! I mean-I uh. Y-yeah I do.” He answers honestly after the knee jerk reaction to lie passes, suddenly unable to look the Jonin in the eye. 

It’s clearly not the response Kakashi’s expecting as the Jonin’s cheeks flush as well and a hand comes up to scratch at his face, covering it in place of his mask for a moment as he averts his eyes as well. 

When he looks back Naruto’s busying himself with attempting to pull his pants on and get dressed.

“Ah, you should really shower first Naruto...” Kakashi says awkwardly, coughing into the hand that’s still hovering near his face.

Naruto’s about to ask what he means when his thighs shift against each other and he’s reminded that he’s still sticky with both of their cum and almost has a heart attack at the idea of having to put on a hospital gown like this.

“R-right.” He says, hurriedly dropping his pants back to the floor.

“There should be plenty of hot water for us both so take as long as you want.” The look Naruto gives him makes Kakashi pause. “What?”

“Kakashi-Sensei you were just inside me; you’re getting in the shower with me.” Naruto says, crossing his arms defiantly, even as his face betrays him and his cheeks flush. 

The Jonin makes a choked sound at the unexpected bluntness, any argument he may have had effectively squashed as he makes a noncommittal sound and pulls two towels from the closet.

Once Naruto’s sure Kakashi’s not going to try and wiggle out of it he pads down the hall to where the bathroom is and almost shrieks at what stares back at him from the mirror above the sink. 

He looks like he was attacked by a horde of mosquitoes and several dogs. There’s marks scattered all over him, following the path of the ropes down his entire body. He hisses as he touches the bite mark on his neck and glares at his dick that twitches with interest, before storming out of the bathroom and bumping into Kakashi in the hallway. 

“How am I supposed to let anyone see me like this?!” He gestures frantically to his, well everything, blush spreading to his ears at the hungry look in Kakashi’s eyes as he looks over the marks. The Jonin quickly catches himself though and returns to looking unphased. 

“Just ask Sakura to do it.” Kakashi says nonchalantly as he brushes past him on his way to the bathroom.

“Wha-Sakura?! No way! Why her?” He sputters spinning around to follow the man.

“Because if you ask Tsunade she’ll kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The best part is they're both about to find out that the jutsu doesn't work in water and Naruto could have just taken a bath. 
> 
> But yeah! I'm still new to writing and this is the most E rated thing I've tried for so far so let me know what y'all think!


End file.
